Mr Garrison And Tests
by ChocolateXFountain
Summary: Not my proudest work. But i found one of the episode's of "Danshi Koukousei no nichijou." So funny, that i decided to write a fic about it. Mr. Garrison is handed a 'When i grow up, i want to be a..." sheet, and the class decides to have some fun. Warning: Swearing. OOC Cartman, Wendy, Kyle and Stan.


**A/N: Funny little one-shot based on episode 7 of Danshi XD **

**It is my favorite episode, and maybe I'm cheating by using it, but I don't care! It made me laugh. So, now I shall try and write it (But with South Park Characters) **

**Also, happy April fools! Even though it might not be April yet for you. **

**This is really stupid, so don't read. (Unless you know what Danshi is, full name down below)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or the idea **

**Full name of anime (Because it isn't just 'Danshi'): Danshi Koukousei no nichijou. Check It out :D **

Mr. Garrison was fed up with the little jokes and scribbles he got drawn all over the tests.

The usual '?' on the easiest of questions, or the 'Never learnt that' as a petty excuse as to why the student couldn't answer the question. Why they didn't leave the questions blank, instead of putting excuses instead, Mr. Garrison did not know.

And some of the doodles they would draw around the writing. Mr. Garrison laughed inwardly as he graded the papers and imagined the students thinking they were great artists, but in truth were complete horse shit.

And the principal wasn't helping, she had handed him a neatly stacked pile of papers that looked a little something like this:

* * *

Name: Date:

When I grow up, I want to be a….

* * *

This was a perfect opportunity for the students to mess with Mr. Garrison. The doodles of space ships and ugly stick figures was the least of his worries.

"Ok Class, hand the papers to the front"

He watched as one by one, students with the most serious looks, almost like hit-men about to make a kill, walked up to the front with their papers in hand. Mr. Garrison could tell that they were trying to hold back laughs, the stupid retards.

Now, on his desk before him, was a stack of papers that were sure to be used as mockery. He regrettably looked up to see the dark look in all the students' eyes, as they watched their teacher.

"I'm just making, sure, but we all answered seriously, right?"

When no student answered, they just kept that look in their eyes, Mr. Garrison just had to check. After all, it was the first of April, also known as April fool's day.

He looked down at the first sheet.

* * *

Name: **Eric Cartman ** Date: **April 1****st**

When I grow up, I want to be a **third grader**

* * *

Mr. Garrison gritted his teeth, and put Eric's sheet in the air for everyone to see.

"See, I knew it!"

"hehe, heh" Eric giggled, trying to keep a straight face. Mr. Garrison dared to look down at the next one.

* * *

Name: **Leopold Butters **Date: **April 1****st**

When I grow up, I want to be a **Brittany Spears**

* * *

"You can't be Brittany Spears, Butters" Mr. Garrison replied bitterly

"Aw shucks, I really wanted to be Brittany"

* * *

Name: **Annie **Date: **April 1****st**

When I grow up, I want to be a **Ghost**

* * *

"Yeah, just die all ready. You would be doing the world a favor"

Annie rolled her eyes at her teacher's remark.

* * *

Name: **Kenny **Date: **April 1****st**

When I grow up, I want to be **The Teachers Wife**

* * *

"Oh, you little butt-hole"

* * *

Name: **Bebe **date: April 1st

When I grow up, I **don't want to be a lawyer**

* * *

"Then why would you write anything!?"

* * *

Name: **Kyle** date: **April 1****st**

When I grow up, I want to be **your mum**

* * *

"Kyle! The most sensible in the class and to think you would even-"

Mr. Garrison only had to take one look at Wendy's sheet before forgetting what he was even saying to Kyle.

* * *

Name: **Wendy **Date: **April 1****st**

When I grow up, I want to **Become Cartman's fat fucking ass**

* * *

"WENDY! TO THE PRINIPLES OFFICE, NOW!"

Mr. Garrison could not even think, he knew the little butt-holes would do something to mess with him, but this was as worse than he had anticipated.

Kyle and Wendy, his two star students, were joining in on the kids little game of 'mess-with-Mr-garrison'

There was but one sheet of paper left, and as he watched Wendy walk out of the room, he could not help but smile at the last paper that maybe gave him some hope. And even if he had gotten the date wrong, Mr. Garrison cared for only one thing.

* * *

Name: **Stan **date: **April 2****nd**

When I grow up, I want to be a **Just like my teacher, Mr. Garrison.**

* * *

Mr. Garrison smiled, and looked up at Stan, who looked back at him. "Thank you Stanly, I will be sure to give you an **A plus**"

But it was not the last paper, he looked down to see one more.

* * *

Name: **Brittany **Date: **April 1****st**

When I grow up, I want to be a **Butters Bottom Bitch.**

* * *

Mr. Garrisons smile faded,

"WHAT THE F-"

He flipped his desk over and stormed out, leaving all the students to laugh.


End file.
